<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death Note: The Final Chapter by P0ck3t_J0k3r</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789656">Death Note: The Final Chapter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0ck3t_J0k3r/pseuds/P0ck3t_J0k3r'>P0ck3t_J0k3r</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Final Chapter series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD, Angst, Beyond Birthday is His Own Warning, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Insomnia, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Death Note, Post-Death Note: Another Note, Reincarnation, Slow Burn, Spoilers, original shinigami - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/P0ck3t_J0k3r/pseuds/P0ck3t_J0k3r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirina Natsume just wants to be normal. Well as normal as she can be. But with her father being a workaholic and an unexpected encounter with an infamous black notebook and a very bored but eccentric shinigami, she finds that being normal won’t be so easy. And now a mysterious detective is breathing down her neck about her being Kira. Can she keep her calm long enough for her to get out of the mess she’s in. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Final Chapter series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When a Shinigami gets bored...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t own Death Note, I just own the main characters of this story. Also, this is my first time writing on here so please give me some feedback! And also there are spoilers for Death Note, so please watch this or else you will be spoiled.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it was for the realm of the Shinigami’s, it was dull, dark, and bleak. Some of the locals were playing cards or gambling on whatever they had on them. However, two of them seemed to stand out from the rest. A Shinigami that had black hair tied up in two messy buns while her bangs were white. Her eyes were two different colors, white on her left and black on her right with red glowing pupils. She had a pale complexion and thin stature, and with her outfit being made of black and white looking bandages around her body along with shorts and ripped fishnets, she had represented a black and white mummy.</p><p><br/>She went by Ikimora.</p><p><br/>Along side her was a girl of a similar look, however the colors were inverted. So the white colors on Ikimora were black on her and vice versa. Her look consistented of a white button up with black suspenders, black shorts, one leg having fishnets and the other tights. She had chains along her arms as they rattled with every move she had made.</p><p> </p><p>She went by Akimora.</p><p> </p><p>Ikimora was a relatively new addition to the population in the Shinigami realm, and she had Akimora as some form of mentor or guide to her new found powers and abilities that came with being a god of death. For some time now, it was just her job to write names in her Death Note, as training for her ability to be able to see people’s names when she sees their face, along with how many years they had left. This, however, got boring quick for Ikimora. She wanted to get out of her job for once and explore and view humans they way she wants to. By toying with them.</p><p><br/>As the two sit up from a dorm house roof, Ikimora sits by crouching down until her knees are to her chest and Akimora knelt down on one knee as the two stared off into the crowds of students leaving for their classes.</p><p><br/>“You remember what Ryuk had done one time?” Ikimora spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to be more specific, Iki,” Akimora had said in a monotone voice. “Ryuk has done a lot of things.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean with his Death Note, didn’t he give it to a human boy?” Iki said curiously. Aki knew exactly what she was trying to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Iki, you will not give your Death Note to a human. That same human boy had lost his<br/>sanity and died. I will not allow you to do the same for another.” She had said sternly. Iki however, pulled out her Death Note and held it up high.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoops, my hand slipped!”</p><p> </p><p>“Iki!” But it was too late. She chucked her black notebook to the actual school building saw it land in the grass. Aki looked at the younger reaper with anger.</p><p><br/>“Do you realize what you have just done? So many innocent lives will be lost if that gets in the wrong hands!”</p><p> </p><p>“Since when have you cared about humans?” Iki had pointed out mockingly. “I, for one, am going to find this </p><p> </p><p>As the school day was coming to an end, a young girl stared off onto the world in front of her. The large window allowed her shining, dark turquoise eye to stare at the sky as birds fly off in the sky. She then saw something fly by in her vision and land in the grass in front of the building.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright everyone, I want you to all to take the time this weekend and the next to study for your final exams for the year.” The girl didn’t seem to care about what her teacher was saying.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kirina, you doing anything this weekend? The guys are having a party,” a girl asked her as ‘Kirina’ packed up her things. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Yes, I’m actually going to be pretty busy.” She answered as she left the room.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she left the building, she went to where the item she saw earlier was. It was a black notebook with the words ‘Death Note’ written on the top. She at first thought it was a prank but her curiosity got the better of her. Once she got home, she was greeted by her chusky, Lunar and he followed her to her room where she pulled out the notebook and began to examine it closely. She read the instructions on the front page and began to think of a name. She watched the news and she saw a serial killer on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>Before she wrote the name, she hesitated. She thought about what if this wasn’t a prank. She would be going against everything she stood for, everything she was taught. She decided not to write down there name at the chance of it being real.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Kirina sat at her desk a few more times the next day and decided to finally write a name. She took into consideration that this may very well be a prank. She had written down a criminal’s name from the news that had just been playing on her television. Several seconds later, they were found dead at the scene because of a heart attack. Kirina’s heart stopped as well as she had realized that this was not a prank, this was real.</p><p> </p><p>A couple weeks, later she looked at the notebook once more as she didn’t notice the boney looking figure beside her.</p><p><br/>“Man, I thought you would be helping me with my job.” </p><p> </p><p>The chocolate haired girl jumped in her chair and looked at Ikimora with wide, scared eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?!” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Ikimora and you have my Death Note. Although you haven’t been much help to me seeing as you won’t write any names in it,” She said with a smile. “and before you start, I know who you are Kirina Natsume.”</p><p> </p><p>Kirina was taken abrupt by this. The strange creature knew her name and she didn’t even though she didn’t introduce herself.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a God of Death, I know everyone’s name!” She had said a bit too excited. Kirina was still a bit frightened when she had remembered something.</p><p> </p><p>“So that means you have what’s called ‘Shinigami Eyes’ and if I want to see what it’s like in your vision then I half to give up half of my remaining years?” She had asked. Ikimora was taken aback by her knowledge. Kirina went to a draw and pulled out a lot of files all labeled with the same gothic font of the letter L. She open one of them and read aloud.</p><p> </p><p>“I had the pleasure of meeting Miss Aname through my investigation of the second Kira. It was later reviled to me that she and Teru Mikami had made a deal with shinigami to gain what is known as ‘Shinigami Eyes’. Rather dull and uncreative name. This give the human the powers to see others names and lifespans.’ W.K Melody wrote this book on the Kiras she had met. This is volume two, ‘Life of Misa Aname, the second Kira.” She had intrigued the monochrome god and it was made clear to her that she wasn’t like other people who have been in contact with a Death Note, that’s for sure. </p><p><br/>‘Could it be because she had never once had any ill intentions on anyone?’ Iki had asked herself. ‘It’s all the same ether way, I’m still going to get her to use it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then surly you know how it works, and the time limit on it.” She had a smirk on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“What time limit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you didn’t know? Today is your last day to live! Since you wrote a name in the Death Note, you have only a few weeks to write another name in it other wise you’ll die!” She said in a physcotic way. This made Kirina scared. If she had died, then she would leave her father all alone. “So? What’s it ganna be Kirina? Tick Tock,” the reaper had teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Pass me a pen,” Kirina sighed. She turned the T.V on again and saw several criminals. She didn’t want to risk wasting anymore by asking questions so she wrote down all the names. In forty seconds, she felt the same guilt rise in her again.</p><p> </p><p>“There, it’s done,” She choked out as Ikimora laughed.</p><p><br/>“Thanks I appreciate it.” </p><p> </p><p>This continued on for a few more weeks. The police quickly caught on of what was happening and were getting desperate to figure who it was committed these murders. As the officials we’re having a meeting, they were arguing about they would go about the situation at hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Well since we don’t have many options, I have no choice but to bring her in!” one of the officials spoke out. The room suddenly went dead quick with a few whispers here and there. Every one knew who she was, she went by the alias M and is a complete mystery with a genius mind. She was considered the best detective in the world but know one knew anything about her. That is except for one person. He is known as Usagi and he is the only person who can contact her. No gets to M without Usagi first.</p><p> </p><p>A fancy building could be seen as footsteps are heard around a hallway. They wererunning to dark room with many computers with a gothic style font of the letter m. They smirked as they sat in the swivel chair with knees to their chest and thumb to their lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, now this is deja-vú. Usagi!” The pale girl called out as a boy with fluffy, light brown hair came in with a cart of sweets.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh thanks, send word to the NPA that I’m here and ready to help.” Usagi nodded and ran off to the other room with a computer in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“And so Kira, the game begins again. This time I will catch you and live. This is no threat. It’s a god damn promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The game begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We formally meet the Task Force and the world’s greatest detective, M.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days were basically the same for Kirina. School, chores, dinner by herself, and write names if needed. As she went to get a snack from the fridge, Iki was following her. Then Ikimora saw the most delicious thing in the world. A sweet, large, round, red apple. Her mouth began to water as she stared at the fruit. Kirina grabbed one and closed the fridge and was frightened by Iki being so close to her, making her drop her apple. The shinigami quickly dove for the red fruit and began to devour it.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you liked apples,” Kirina commented at the reaper finishing the apple, including the core.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah! This shit is like drugs for you humans to us shinigami!” Iki licked her lips to get the remains of the sweet treat off her face. Kirina grabbed two more apples and tossed one to Iki.</p><p> </p><p>“This is to make you stop being annoying,” she said snarky. The skeleton reaper shrugged and followed the brunette upstairs. Once there, Kirina quickly grabbed her textbook and set it next to her and turned on the T.V for some anime.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to watch Iki?” She asked the reaper nicely.</p><p><br/>“I’ve never actually seen human television, I’ve only been alive for like ten years.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well now you get the chance.” Kirina turned on the anime Demon Slayer as the two watched it together. Iki seemed to be enjoying it, she really seemed to like Nezuko. Kirina’s favorite was ether Rengoku or Tanjiro. She really loved Rengoku’s passion for almost everything, and Tanjiro was just so sweet and such a dork.</p><p><br/>They were on the third episode of the show when Kirina heard to a car pull in the driveway. She sighed, turned off the T.V, and grabbed the text book and flipped to a random page around close to the middle. She soon heard the sound of footsteps coming as her door opened to reveal a tall man in work attire. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Dad, how did today’s meeting go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you know Kira right?” Kirina nodded as she tried not to wince at the mention of Kira, “Well there’s apparently been a rise in criminal deaths and the police believe it’s Kira again. They’ve decided to send in someone who is said to be experienced with this so we’ll see how it goes.” Her father shrugged and sighed. “Make dinner while I change into more comfortable clothes.” Kirina nodded as he left. She took a deep breath to get at least some color back in her skin. She could tell she went pale at the name. She sighed sadly as she got up to make dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner with her father was the most awkward times for Kirina. She never really saw him much with him working all the time. They never really had interesting to tell or ask each other. Once she finishes her plate and takes it to the sink, she washes to put it in the dishwasher. She soon leaves for her room and gets her iPad and went back to Demon Slayer. She watches the show until she fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The pale girl walked through a large hallway with many doors as she goes to two large fancy doors and opened them. It revealed a large library with blue hologram screens. The floor however was a mess. Many books, papers, pencils and other random items were scattered and stacked on desks. She smirked as she moved the giant screen to her and moved to files titled ‘Kira’. As that was loading she moved through library to grab an actual paper file. She smiled at the lemon colored folder and put it back.</p><p><br/>“That’s needs updated, it’s outdated now,” She said shrugging. She returned to the screen and began to type up the information she had collected for later use. What was going on the background were different songs and instruments. What was interesting was that the library glowed on the beat of whatever was playing. M tapped her foot and it quickly grow into her singing and dancing around while the data saved and downloaded. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop calln’! Stop calln’! I don’t want to talk anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor!~” she sang out as she moved her arms and legs energetically.</p><p> </p><p>“M!” A familiar voice called out as M snapped back to reality. She blinked a few times before turning to a boy with blue eyes and glasses and fluffy brown hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey Usagi! What’s going on now? Any new info on Kira?” She asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately no, but the task force is coming later today. I also need a list of stuff you want from the store so I can go tomorrow,” he said to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” she wrote down all sorts of sweets for her to stock up on. A few hours later she started to dance to a song. However the song this time was really stupid and funny to her. The task force was on their way up. The members consisted of Haruka Hajime, Hiroshi Natsume, Akira Akabane, Jiro Sato, Kitaro Nobu, and the chief Touta Matsuda. They let themselves in when they saw M doing the dance.</p><p> </p><p>“No no, don’t touch me there. This my no-no square. No no-” she suddenly stopped when she saw the team entered. She coughed, stood hunched and laughed awkwardly as she called for Usagi. He came in and went to M.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said they were coming tomorrow?” She asked as she pointed at the team.</p><p> </p><p>“No I said I was going on a grocery hunt tomorrow,” he explained in a soft form. M furrowed her eyebrows and had a thinking look on her face as it then lit with recognition a few seconds later.</p><p><br/>“Anyways, hello everyone! I’m M but you can call me Melanie,” she introduced herself. </p><p><br/>“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Matsuda Touta-” M raised her hand and and acted as is it were a gun. </p><p> </p><p>“Bang!” Matsuda’s eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember, this is the Kira case. They can kill with a name and face, or just a face. You’re lucky I’m not Kira otherwise you’d be dead where you stand, Cheif Matsuda Touta of the NPA,” Matsuda’s eyes were wide with shock at just how much M knew about him.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it the others employees weren’t willing to deal with Kira?” The others nodded as one man spoke up.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“So the world’s greatest detective is a girl?” The man had a confused look on his face but he said as if he was offended by the fact that M was a woman. Her face suddenly went from her have a welcoming and friendly look to a face of anger.</p><p><br/>“Is that a problem?” She said as a warning. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, how serious are you about this case? I’m sure a man would be able to take it seriously but you don’t seem-” his words were cut short when an infuriated M kicked him where she knew hurt, his crotch and shins. He was on the floor in a matter of seconds groaning. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his shirt and pulled her close to her face. He could see the malleus in her eyes.</p><p><br/>“Nobu Kitaro was it? Well, Nobu-san listen well, I’ve worked my ass off to get where I am now. Sorry if I seem unprofessional at the moment, I was occupying myself with handling this case in my own way. And need I remind you that you have two coworkers who are also women and sure as hell hope you don’t treat them the same way you treated me. I’m sure that they struggled and fought for their spot on this team and they are brave enough to fight and capture Kira, which in my opinion, is the highest honor and show of bravery I can think of. So, fuzakeru na kuso yarō!” She cursed him out and let go of him, letting him fall to the ground with a groan. </p><p> </p><p>The others looked at her with shock as she bowed slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I apologize for my outburst. I hope the fact that I’m a woman doesn’t affect this operation.”</p><p> </p><p>M returned to her seat and pulled up multiple peoples photos from people. There was a noticeable pattern between the suspects. They were all police officers, detectives, any one who would be able to get criminal information easily and the relatives of the suspects. Even the task force was on there. Hiroshi noticed someone on there he didn’t wish to see.</p><p><br/>“Melanie! Why is my daughter a suspect?!” He shouted. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Natsume-San, but the possibility of her being Kira is very slim if that helps you,” she explained. That seem to at least put him at ease a little. “Anyways, I’m sorry that you all and you’re families are on here but it’s all I have to go on at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Usagi came in a few moments later with a cart of sweets, which everyone was thankful for, as M got a text from an unknown number, and set her phone down.</p><p> </p><p>“At the moment, the suspects I have gathered that Kira is in the Shinjuku district so I asked a few members of the FBI to investigate some of the suspects, they are currently on their way to the area,” she said as her ate several cookies. “The reason for Kira being in this district because I’ve asked all news stations in all districts besides for Shinjuku to stop broadcasting criminals. The killings have not stopped so therefore, they are here in Shinjuku.” The others were impressed with how quickly and efficient M had figured out where Kira is.</p><p><br/>As Kirina walked home from school, she couldn’t shake off the feeling that she was being followed.</p><p> </p><p>“Iki,” she whispered. The shinigami looked at her with a ‘hmm’ “Can you fly around to make sure no one is following me?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s in it for me?” The monochrome creature of death asked slyly. Kirina groaned and rolled her eyes. They then lit up with an idea and she smirked. “Well, I was going to give you an apple when I got home as a reward for being quiet all day but I guess you don’t really want it then.” She dragged on the last word before Ikimora’s eyes lit with fear and shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey now! Let’s not get hasty here! I’ll fly around to make sure that no one’s follown’ ya!” She yelled out as she quickly flew off. Kirina smirked and laughed a bit. Iki returned with a hopeful look on her gaunt face.</p><p><br/>“Ok, there was like one guy following you but he just walked away as I flew closer. Now where’s my apple!?” She asked impatiently. Kirina cursed under her breath as she quickly headed home. </p><p> </p><p>As she entered her home, she grabbed to apples and threw it to the edger shinigami, who ate the whole thing in just a few bites. She gave a toothy grin as the brown haired girl smiled hopelessly at the creature. She went to her room and opened the closet door to reveal a little room with a recording microphone. She placed her headphones on her and started the music. She began to sing out and Iki’s eyes went wide with shock and awe. Kirina could sing. She had, ironically, a voice of an angel! She continued to sing in the microphone as Iki watched with interest. When she finished, Iki had a bright smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“That was wonderful! I’ve never heard a voice like yours! It’s soooo pretty!!” She gave a bright, toothy grin to Kirina, who was blushing at the compliment. She set the headphones down and picked up her laptop and began to edit her audio. Once that was done, she sat down and started to work on a white dress. It was very simple and it looked like something an angel would wear.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes of sewing, she got a text from her dad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Caught up at work, I’ll be home very late. You can have dinner on your own and make sure to study for your finals.</b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Ok, Be safe and don’t push yourself too hard.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Thanks sweetie, you too.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kirina sighed softly as she turned on some tunes as she went back to work.</p><p> </p><p>Melanie stared at her phone as she got messages from the agents. Only one had reported of suspicious activity and she knew Hiroshi was not going to like it.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems we have our prime suspect,” she said aloud. “I’m sorry Natsume-san, but it’s your daughter,” she pulled up a picture for reference. Hiroshi sighed sadly and worried at the the fact that Kirina was the main suspect.</p><p> </p><p>“Again I apologize, but again the chances of it being true are slim, but the percentage has gone from 5% to 7% I’m afraid.” She explained as she looked closely at the photo. Kirina looked oddly familiar to Melanie. She dismissed the task force to their homes as she stared at the picture of her suspect.</p><p> </p><p>“Usagi, could get me a family tree of Natsume Kirina please? And some tea while you’re at it?” She asked politely. Usagi nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I can but I’m gonna need her DNA, and the extraction will take a few days,” He explained. Melanie sighed in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“ Damn. Then I’m gonna have to get close to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because if she’s related to who I think she’s related to, then this case will take an entirely new turn,” She sighed worryingly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fuzakeru na kuso yarō means “Fuck off bastard” in Japanese.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hiroshi’s mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cameras are up in Kirina’s house and decides to give M a full show, sort of</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Kirina had Iki fly around to see if anyone was following her around five times during the day, each time she promised her an apple, and the reward was given to the winged skeleton. She soon returned home to realize that someone had went in her room. How she could tell? A pencil she had placed in the crook of the door had broken in half. She had been paranoid ever since she was followed yesterday. So she used the old but effective trick to tell if anyone went into her room. Her heart began to race as she checked around the room. From the look she had, Iki looked around her room.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems that there are cameras in here. I don’t think you want me to disarm them considering that would look suspicious.”</p><p> </p><p>Kirina mentally cursed as the tried to think of a plan, so she decided that whoever was watching her, would just get a normal routine. She then thought about what her dad said. The cameras must have been placed by that top detective sent in to catch her. No, catch Kira. Then a smirk rose on here face, she could just be herself and not have to really hide it. Her father couldn’t do shit about it without mentioning the cameras. She quickly grabbed her guitar she had bought and began to strum it.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a guitar had perked Melanie’s attention. She watched interestingly as Kirina began to play a familiar tune to her. Hiroshi looked at the computer in confusion as his daughter played the song.</p><p> </p><p>“Beware Beware, be sceptical. Their smiles, Their smiles so plated gold. Deceit so natural. But a wolf in sheep’s clothing is more then a warning. Bah Bah black sheep! Have you any soul? No sir, by the way what the hell are morals. Jack be nimble, Jack be quick! Jill’s a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks! So could you tell me how you’re sleeping easy? How you’re only thinking of yourself? Show me how you justify telling all your lie like second nature! Listen mark my words one day, you will pay, you will pay! Karma’s ganna come collect your dept!” She sang out with such passion.</p><p> </p><p>Melanie could only deduct a few things just from the song alone. 1) she knew of the cameras and was directing the song towards her. 2) She was an amazing singer!. 3) Her dad is very strict about her and what she does. 4) she was most likely gay. She was 87% sure of it. Kirina’s dad had a look on his face that she couldn’t decipher. It was a mixture of awe, anger, and confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s supposed to be studying! She has finals coming up and can’t afford to waste a second on whatever she’s doing!” He yelled out.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe she’s singing, Natsume-san,” She made the smart ass remark. Hiroshi was not having it though. He was about to argue with her when she spoke again. “Has it ever accured to you that your daughter could be just taking a break or maybe she’s finished with her studing, or maybe, now I’m only making guesses here, she’s smart enough to know the material she needs to actually pass. She’s been at the top since her middle school years. I don’t think you have to worry about her failing. And singing isn’t a waste, she has talent. And that’s not my opinion here, I’m pretty sure that’s fact from what we have just witnessed here. I know you definitely love and care for her, but you can’t act like she’s just a machine. She’s human like the rest of us and we will treat her as such.”</p><p><br/>Hiroshi shut his mouth quickly as she spoke, leaving him in shock. ‘She’s definitely good at advice. I’ll give her that,’ he thought. </p><p><br/>Once Kirina finished the song, she took a sip of water to clear her throat as she took a breath. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll work on the next song,” she pulled out a black leather notebook and turned to a page and wrote down lyrics. Or that’s what it looked like to Melanie. Kirina’s thirteen days were nearing so she decided to write down criminals names she had memorized. The new hadn’t stopped broadcasting criminals but she knew she couldn’t see the news at her home, so she memorized a bunch of names and faces as she was walking to and from school. She began to write them down in the death note. She had disguised the notebook as her songbook. She just needed to be careful and tell which was which. After writing the names she closed the book and set it back in her drawer. She looked out the window to see if her father was home.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is she looking around?” The black haired detective asked herself.</p><p> </p><p>Kirina then pulled out a big plastic box and opened it to revile a bunch of different game consoles. She set the all out neatly and looked at them. All of them were of the Nintendo brand. There was the NES, N64, GameCube, Wii, Wii U, and the switch. She then out a die and closed her eyes. Shaking the die multiple times, she finally let it roll on the floor. It had landed on a three.</p><p> </p><p>“GameCube it is!” She grabbed the plugs and began to push them into there sockets. She grabbed a small box and pulled out a game. “Wind Waker! Damn how long has it been since I’ve played that game?”</p><p> </p><p>She started the game and looked at the files. “2025 is when I lasted played! That’s was five years ago! I hope I remember where I left off and what I need to do...” It turns out that she had all of the pearls and needed to put them with the goddess statues to get to the Tower of the Gods. She went to them and unlocked the tower. She played through as Melanie watched with interest. Once she obtained the Master sword she saved the game and checked the time. “I just i should get dinner ready for Dad and I.”</p><p> </p><p>Once she made dinner, she got a text from Hiroshi telling her to eat without him. She shot him a reply and took her portion of the food and put his in the fridge for when he got home. She took a small plate of some bread she had made and set it on a small alter. It had a picture of a woman with brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. She was holding a little Kirina in her arms while the two were smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s doing it again, Mom. Not coming home, spending so much time at work. I don’t know what to do. If he keeps doing this, then I won’t have anybody left. No one else to care, to love....” She said as she kneeled down. She felt tears form in her eyes as she cried out. “I don’t know what to do! I want him in my life but I’m scared that he’ll just call me selfish. I have everything I could ever want, but I don’t! All I have is my smarts and that’s it! No real friends, and soon no family. I’ve done somethings I’m not proud of and I just want to be acknowledged by my own father. Please Mom, what should I do?” She asked the alter with tears streaming down her face. She sniffed as she got up and threw away her plate of food. Once she was back in her room, she shut the door and slide down to where her knees were to her chest and began to sob.</p><p> </p><p>“Natsume-san....” M said as she saw Hiroshi’s face. It was a mixture of regret and sadness.</p><p> </p><p>“God, what have I done.... I’m such a shitty parent...” he groaned as he slumped on the couch. Melanie thought for a second and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“All of you go on home. And Natsume-san, go be with your daughter.” They had all left as she looked back at the footage. She stared at the brown haired girl and glared.</p><p> </p><p>“That was some show you put on Kira, but I didn’t believe it for a second,” she said to herself. Usagi came in with dinner for her and some coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“M, unfortunately we have reports.” This made Melanie frustrated and she groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh! How does she do it! How does she kill?! There’s got to be something I’m missing!” She yelled out. Usagi hugged her as she huffed. She hugged back and smiled a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Usagi, I needed that,” she thanked.</p><p> </p><p>“It ok, I know you’ll remember it soon.” He rubbed circles on her back.</p><p> </p><p>“But no matter how hard, I just can’t. All I see is him....” she let go of him and turned back to her computer screen. She replayed the footage and listened to Kirina sing. She loved how it sounded, so soft and sweet. She found it interesting just how dramatic she was when she was singing, moving her head every time she hit a note. She soon caught herself blushing and smiling as Kirina sang.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I know what she’s trying to do. She’s trying to catch me off guard so she can strike,” she scolded herself as she smelled what was in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yay! Fish and shrimp!” She said happily. “Thanks Usagi!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hiroshi tried to rebuild his and Kirina’s relationship while M meets up with an old friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of a door opening and shutting hard filled both Kirina’s ears and anxiety. She quickly tried to stop crying and wiped her tears away but they continued to stream down. She was able to make herself stop crying and make it look like she was perfectly fine in under a few minutes, but this time, the feelings just hit way too hard for her to actually stop. She soon heard her father’s footsteps coming upstairs to where her room was and she just did what her mind could only do at the time: act like she was asleep. She raced to her bed and got under the covers in a matter of seconds. The doorknob turned to reveal a worried Hiroshi slowly coming in.</p><p> </p><p>“Kirina?” He asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>Kirina was confused at his tone, but it had only confirmed her suspicions of who placed the cameras. She controlled her breathing to make it seem like she was sleeping and did her best not to sniff the snot running down her nose. She hoped he would give up and leave but her father was a stubborn man.</p><p> </p><p>“Kirina I know your awake, but if you don’t want to talk that’s perfectly fine. I only ask that you at least hear me out. I’ve recently realized that I haven’t been fair to you, making you seem like your just a machine for me to control. I never knew before now that that’s how you really felt, but now I know and I plan on fixing and mending what little relationship we have left. I know things haven’t been the same since your mother passed, it’s been hard on the both of us. But I’m sure she would want us to be father and daughter. We’re all we have left and we need to make the most of it, so starting now I’ll be a better father to you,” he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his daughter’s forehead. As he got up, Kirina shot up and wrapped her arms around him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“You really mean it?” She whispered as she began to sob quietly. Hiroshi felt tears forming in his eyes and he hugged back.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I do.” He softly confirmed as he started to cry. Hiroshi barely cried in front anyone, especially his daughter. But he needed to cry, all the tears he had been building up over the years since his wife’s death. Kirina sniffed as she pulled away and wiped her wet eyes. She looked at her closet and walked to it and pulled the big box with the consoles in it.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not play a round of Mario Kart? Like old times?” She asked hopefully. Hiroshi laughed softly as he went to her and sat down next to her and pulled out a controller. His daughter smiled brightly and began to set up the Wii U for Mario Kart 8. They ended up playing for a while as Melanie was watching them bond. She began to question if she was wrong about her, but then she realized anyone can put up a facade, just not for long.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I should stop for the night, I really need sleep....” she sighed but she turned back to Kirina singing. She looked around to see if Usagi was around and she sat back down in her swivel chair and played the footage another time, and another, and another.</p><p> </p><p>Usagi came in to check on Melanie. He soon saw the curly haired girl staring at the screen. As he got closer to her, he could hear the voice of Kirina in the video. Once he could see her face, he saw her smiling softly and lovingly at the screen and swayed her head to the voice. The brown haired boy placed a hand on her shoulder as she jumped up with a blush on her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Gah!” She yelled out in shock. She turned to see Usagi looking at her concerned. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m sure you would have heard me if you weren’t listening to your suspect’s singing,” He scolded her. Melanie rolled her eyes at her caretaker.</p><p>“I was looking for evidence, thank you very much. I want to make sure I see everything, you know how I tend to do that,” she informed him. Usagi wasn’t buying it.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh Huh, and why were you staring at the screen like a love struck idiot,” he questioned her. ‘Is she actually in love with her?’</p><p> </p><p>‘Had I really been staring at her with literal heart eyes??!’ She thought frantically. ‘But I can’t help it.... she’s just so dramatic and wonderful at singing. I find it cute.....’ She began to blush again as Usagi pointed at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! I knew it! You’re blushing which means you were thinking of her!” He accused. Melanie knew it was hopeless to try and fight him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I may or may not have a small crush on her....” she admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“A ‘small’? M, you were practically drooling over her just singing. And besides, this is not a good idea! She’s the main suspect, which means she’s most likely Kira! Remember what happened last time you fell in love with Kira? I can’t loose you, and neither do the others back home. You actually need to be smart about this, please.” He practically begged her to not engage into something threatening for her life and safety. She just rolled her eyes at his accusations.</p><p> </p><p>“First off, I didn’t fall in love with Kira the last time, I considered him a friend. Second off, I’m not stupid I know damn well that this is a bad idea but will that stop me from catching feelings? Apparently not! So I don’t need you babying me!” She said harshly. Once she realized how harsh it came out she cringed and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Usagi, I didn’t mean to yell. I’m just frustrated,” Melanie apologized. Usagi hugged her as she wrapped her arms around him. He kissed the top her head and comforted her by rubbing circles on her back.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s completely alright, feelings can be hard and frustrating. Just let them all out,” he whispered softly. “Just remember that you still have people who love you very much. Songbird, Beyond and I. Your our genius dumbass sister, we wouldn’t ask for anything more or less” The black haired detective laughed at his comment on her. That seemed to calm her down. She wiped the small tears from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I’ll try my best.” She said softly. The both of them knew that was a full on lie. Usagi soon left her to the screens with a worried look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What am going to do with her?”</p><p> </p><p>M grabbed a sucker from a big bag of them in her desk drawer and shut it with her foot. She sat back down in her usual position but began to move around often. Getting frustrated, the curly haired girl took of her long sleeved shirt and took off her bra, leaving her in a tank top and sweats. After a while in her bed, she soon found herself drifting off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Melanie woke up in her bed and looked at the time, it was about six in the morning and she sighed. While stretching her arms and yawning, she felt a few pops in her back and arms and sighed in relief. Groaning, she reluctantly got out of her bed and made a beeline for her bathroom. She looked in the bathroom and looked at her disheveled look. She then looked at her chest to see a red mark where her heart was. Her hand moved to it and traced around it.</p><p> </p><p>She soon got a shower started and washed herself. After a few minutes later she soon felt her heart burn and she couldn’t move or breathe. She could only move her eyes to see someone with dark, glowing red eyes staring at her with a smirk. She felt her face turn into one of horror as she slipped and fell. She opened her eyes to nothing but black as she groaned and sat up. Her clothes were back on her and began to feel her heart beating. The pale girl sighed softly in relief.</p><p> </p><p>Getting up and wondering around the black room to find a man in a chair, crouching and eating cate. Smirking, she spoke to the man.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, L”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello M. Why you still insist on me calling you that, I wouldn’t know,” he said eating his strawberry cake.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s special to me and you know it,” she said forming a chair next to him and sitting in the same pose as him. “So there’s a reason you’re here tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I want to talk to you about your recent case. The Kira case if I’m not mistaken?” M nodded and sighed, almost as if knowing what the subject was.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to warm you and give you some advice. I know you don’t remember what happened and what moves I made. But try to get close to your suspect, to figure out how they kill. They’ll slip up, if they aren’t like Light,” M shivered at the mere mention of his name.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I forgot about your nightmares,” L apologized.</p><p> </p><p>“No it’s fine, but there’s something you have to know. I think, I like my main suspect,” she finally admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I know, unlike the memories, I can feel your feelings. Anytime you see her or hear her, your heart rate increases and you feel a little nauseous. And from that, you like her.” L figured that out quick.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I hate it when you act all smart,” she said not caring for his comments.</p><p> </p><p>“Considering I’ve been in your head for around twenty years, that’s completely plausible.”</p><p> </p><p>She began to giggle which then turned to her breaking into a laughing fit. L soon joined in. The two began to have tears in their eyes and they soon calmed down. M looked at the black ceiling, as she was on the floor, and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a long time since I’ve had a good laugh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that I definitely know,” L responded. “I think you’re waking up. I’ll see you the next time you fall asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whenever that’ll be,” those were M’s final words to the conversation as she soon found herself in her room again, making sure that she was not in a dream. She sighed as she got up and put a hoodie on with her sweatpants. She looked at herself in the mirror one final time before she left the room to the investigation room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A strange meeting with a formal greeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>M and Kirina finally meet and Kirina joins the Kira Task Force</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiroshi and Kirina were eating their breakfast as Kirina soon got up and packed up her stuff.</p><p> </p><p>“Kirina, I would like for you to come to the headquarters after school, ok?” Kirina didn’t know why but she seemed fine with it. She grabbed her bag and headed off as her father put the dishes away and got ready for his day of work.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Kirina turned back as her father was racing downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” He then gave her a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Have a great day sweetie, I’ll see you soon ok. Here’s the address, memorize it and then get rid of all evidence. I’m not really supposed to do this, but I want to make sure you’re safe.” She had the address memorized before she even got to school but since she couldn’t burn it, she’d just rip it up and throw the pieces away individually during classes. It was really boring during day and her teacher was making it extremely difficult for her not to fall asleep. The bell soon rang to Kirina’s hope. She soon ran out of the school and headed to the headquarters.</p><p> </p><p>She soon slowed down as she realized that she was a little too excited for just getting out of school, but it was that boring. She soon saw the tall building and made her way inside, however when she tried to get through the first door, it immediately started to blink red. She realized that she had set off some form of alarm.</p><p> </p><p>M abruptly awoke to the sound of a siren. She was startled as she screamed and clutched her hand on her heart. She soon calmed down and quickly ran out of the room. She saw Usagi trying to fix the alarm.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell is trying to get in??” She yelled out as the others looked at her with startled looksnot expecting her in her pajamas. She looked at the camera footage as she saw the familiar brunette. She disabled the sirens and allowed her up as she stared daggers at Hiroshi. He looked embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be upset! I was the one who gave him the ok to bring her here! You were asleep for a while so I didn’t want to wake you up, so I told him it was fine,” Usagi explained as M sighed. She gave him a stern look as he looked down in shame.</p><p> </p><p>“Next time, ask. Even if I am asleep,” she scolded him as she sat back down in her chair. The team soon heard the doors open to reveal the teenager with a warm, welcoming smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello everyone! I am Hiroshi’s daughter, but I’m sure some of you know that by now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes certainly I remember you Kirina-Chan,” Matsuda spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes it is wonderful to see you again Touta-San!” She said with a big smile. “And I believe I remember you Akabane-San and Nobu-San. And you’re Hajime-San if I’m correct?” Haruka nodded silently. “And you’re?” She pointed at the youngest.</p><p> </p><p>“Sato Jiro, Natsume-Chan,” he bowed. M then got up to introduce herself but abruptly stopped when she saw Kirina. ‘She’s so fucking gorgeous in real life!! The cameras don’t do those looks justice!’</p><p> </p><p>Kirina turned to the black haired girl and just stared. It was the classic cliche of love at first sight. ‘Dear god.... She’s absolutely beautiful!’ She thought. Her brain soon went into full analysis mode and began to describe the girl in front of her. ‘Big green eyes, and her pupils are quite big meaning she probably stays in the dark for a while. Messy long black hair, she could have just woken up by the looks of her hair and clothes. Her skin looks like porcelain, a pale cream. Not concerning pale, just pale.’ She looked a little more at the detective. ‘It looks like she has freckles. Must be hereditary then since she doesn’t get sunlight. But damn are they adorable on her! Her round face and her body completes it too.... FUCK WHAT AM I DOING!!!’ She began to blush as M moved closer to her and held out a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I am M, it’s a pleasure to meet you Kirina-Chan.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you too!” She shook her hand as M returned to her desk.</p><p> </p><p>“From this moment on, I would like you to call me Melanie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh ok! Dad, is there a room where I can do my homework in peace?” She asked. But before Hiroshi could answer, Melanie interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I believe the homework will have to wait. Natsume-Chan, since you are here I would like for you to be apart of this case. I’m sure your father has told you about the Kira case even though he isn’t supposed to,” she looked at him with a not amused look as he looked down at the floor. “I’ve heard that you helped with cases in the past?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did, mostly out of pure boredom, but nonetheless I did work on cases.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I have a few questions for you before we get started so if you could follow me please,” Melanie got up and walked to what seemed to be a living area. Kirina followed as instructed and sat on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Melanie? Want anything?” The boy with brown hair asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Uuuhhh.....” she thought for a second. “I think some tea would be nice, Earl Gray. And maybe some cookies?” She asked nicely. “You want anything Natsume-Chan?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, just some tea,” she said softly, but it was loud enough for them to hear. A few moments later, he came back with the tea and cookies. Melanie thanked him and began the interview.</p><p> </p><p>“So I might as well tell you this, but I have reason to believe that you are Kira.” Kirina’s eyes widened with surprise. “That being said, it’s only a seven percent chance of that being true.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what can I do to make that percentage go down? I’m most definitely not Kira but I want to do whatever it takes to prove my innocence.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do believe that the best course of action for you to take is to just live your life normally. It will be plain as day if you’re Kira or not,” she explained. Kirina did her best from keeping her apprentice normal, but on the inside she was panicking. The same goes for M, but for other reasons.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that being said, I would still like for you to join the task force. That way I can keep a close eye on you and it can prove your innocence.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds reasonable, is that all?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just one more thing, I heard that you had finals coming up. What high school do you attend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m not in high school anymore, I actually graduated early. I’m a sophomore in college.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see, well I think that concludes this interrogation. I will see you shortly,” M said as she walked out of the room. “And Kirina?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope that the two of us get along.... I think we could be friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I hope that too....” Kirina said smiling. That smile turned into a sad one as a tear rolled down her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>A girl with long black hair tied up in a high ponytail sat at her bed all happy like. She appeared to be writing in a Death Note as her shinigami looked at her curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think Daddy will be happy that I’m helping him out with his enemies, Akimora?” She asked the shinigami.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I wouldn’t know, but it does seem very convenient for him to not have to worry so much about his life on the line all the time,” she responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right!” She smiled brightly. “It’s awfully strange that this is how Kira killed all those years ago! I think I’m doing him proud!” She closed the notebook which had names to fill the two pages. She then looked over at her bookshelf which had been decorated to look like a shrine of Kira. She went to it and kneeled down to act as if she was praying to Kira.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you worry Kira, I, Michi Nyoko, will carry on your legacy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Usagi being a brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The task force figure out of a second Kira existing while Usagi and M’s little siblings poke fun at M having a crush on Kirina.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few weeks Kirina and M looked at the screen in front of them when Jiro came in with his phone in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys! Kirina’s safe! The killings haven’t stopped and they seem to be larger then before!” He showed the girls an article on Kira and the latest victims. “Around 200 heart attacks in the last few days, this means Kirina-Chan’s clear right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I hate to shoot myself in the foot, but I don’t think this is the same Kira. The past Kira had sporadic killings and no desirable patterns. The only thing that was consistent was that all the victims were criminals, easy to access information.”</p><p> </p><p>M was impressed with Kirina’s deduction. ‘Not bad’ she thought as she felt an uncomfortable feeling in her chest. Heartburn.</p><p> </p><p>“Usagi, my meds please,” she asked as she tried to compose herself. Usagi brought a small pill and a glass of flavored water too.</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of meds do you need to take?” Kirina asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Heartburn treatment medication, I was born with a small heart deficiency and had surgery. The heartburns are a side effect from the surgery.” The surgery part was a lie. The heartburns were a side effect from L.</p><p> </p><p>“She should be taking her ADHD meds,” Usagi informed the others a bit annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“You know why I can’t take the medication, it-”</p><p> </p><p>“Decreases your deductive skills by 10%.” He finished the sentence. M rolled her eyes as she looked back at the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“I would never have guessed you have ADHD,” Kirina spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“I use a skill called ‘Masking’. I do it to make myself presentable for others when I was younger.It was to make myself seem normal. That being said, you’ve only been here after school hours. During that time I usually have my earbuds and music on. That triggers my maladaptive daydreaming and doesn’t really make me presentable to others.” She explained. “Sorry, I think I’m over sharing....”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no it’s fine! I would actually like to get to know you better,” she admitted. The detective bit back a small smile as she felt touched. She pushed those feelings away however. ‘No, this is just her plan to get close to me.’</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for getting off topic, but we should treat this Kira as a second one, or how many other Kiras there have been. It’s obvious that these are two different people. The question is, what connects This Kira and the other Kira? There’s most likely a chance of them already meeting up and discussing about how to proceed with their plans. Or they haven’t met at all and this Kira has no idea of the other’s existence. That seems like a fifty-fifty chance here.” Unlike her previous counterpart, M actually thinks of the odds of a situation. L previously had just thrown random numbers around.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, who’s to say that they even know each other. Maybe the first Kira and this Kira are related in a platonic or familial sense. Maybe even romantic. Either way we need to figure that out before we make a move. But how will we even figure it out with the information we have, very limited I might add,” Kirina added. Usagi looked at the two and snuck a picture. He smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>‘Those two are perfect for each other. They make a really great team.”</p><p> </p><p>He sent the picture to a group chat. It had him, M, and two others.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bunny: Look what your sis is up to</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bunny: *image attached*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Birdy: Awww!! They look adorable! Who’s the girl? She looks really familiar.....</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bunny: That’s Natsume Kirina. I believe she’s top in Japan. She beat Yagami Light’s record back in high school</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gaymer: Ah I knew her from somewhere!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Birdy: I take it our darling sister is whipped for her?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bunny: Oh absolutely</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>GremlinTM: Usagi shouldn’t you be helping with the case?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Birdy: Oop-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bunny: sorry you just looked so cute with Kirina. You two make a great team you know.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>GremlinTM. Yeah I’ve heard. I just hope it doesn’t trigger anything....</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Gaymer: What do you mean?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>GremlinTM: the thing is.....</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>GremlinTM: She looks just like Light. It’s really freaky</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Birdy: Oh shit...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>GremlinTM: the only noticeable difference between them is there eyes. Kirina has a bright blue shade with a bit of purple near the pupils. Whereas Light had a red-brown color.</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Birdy: you think she could be a reincarnation?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>GremlinTM: I don’t think that’s the case. I have a hunch as to the reason she looks like him but I need to do a few things before I can confirm it</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you talking too?” Kirina asked as she noticed M on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh just a scam number.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>GremlinTM: Sorry got to go</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>GremlinTM: ily both. Idk when I’ll see you guys but I hope this is the year I have time to finally see you two.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>GremlinTM: Beyond make sure your sister behaves.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Birdy: when have I-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Birdy: u know what nvfm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>GremlinTM: that’s what i thought</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I do believe this is enough for today. I will see you all tomorrow. Except you Kirina, I would like for you to stay here a little longer to help me figure our next move. You may have to stay the night....” M placed her thumb on her lip and began to zone out.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope that’s fine with you Dad?” She asked a little worried. Her father just sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll bring you some overnight stuff. I have a feeling that you’ll be staying over night quite a lot. Melanie, I expect you to protect her and take care of her,” he said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“I will make sure she gets enough sleep to finish her last few days of school, and nothing will happen to her. This place has the state of the art security with Usagi handling it. Only authorized personnel can get into this building,” M reassured Hiroshi as he hugged his daughter goodbye. He kissed her forehead as he wished the two of them good luck.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Let’s get to work and figure out what the fuck we’re supposed to do now!” M declared. Kirina just laughed softly at her upbeat and productive attitude.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really excited to see how this will play out! Also time’s almost up so what you gonna do?” Iki said worried. Kirina winced as M called Usagi over to get coffee for the two of them. The ravenette announced that she was going to make the room ready for Kirina for the night. Once she left she turned to where Iki was.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. This time I’m stumped. I guess you’re fun has come to a close...” Kirina said sadden. She hated that Iki and her had to say goodbye. The poor shinigami didn’t have much entertainment. Iki then thought of something.</p><p> </p><p>“Hang on! I’ll be right back!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m heading to an old friend of mine for answers.” With that Ikimora flew off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you like how the story is so far! Feedback is much appreciated!</p><p>Next Chapter: Iki going back to the shinigami realm to talk to a friend of hers to sort out the shit she’s in</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. An old friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ikimora visits the shinigami realm to meet up with a couple of friends to help her out while Kirina and Melanie try to narrow down their second Kira suspect list</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iki found herself in a world where it was dark and gloomy. Mountains of sand and bones can be seen in the distance as she took a deep breath. She was back to the realm she called home. The Shinigami Realm. With a bag of apples and chips in her hand, she flew around to see where the reaper she was looking for was. She soon found two shinigami sitting and talking. One of them had sandy orange skin with his arms and legs fading into a crimson. His face was covered by a large black hood, similar to that of a traditional reaper that the humans came up with. But there was no scythe however, just the big hood. Underneath the cape of the hood we’re two large white feathered wings. They looked to covered in dirt and they were relaxed. The other shinigami had a face similar to that of a bat. His shoulders had large black feathers and his fingers were long and pointed.</p><p> </p><p>“Special delivery for Ryuk and Moon?” She said smirking as the two looked up to see the monochrome shinigami. She tossed the apples to Ryuk and the bag of chips to Moon.</p><p> </p><p>“This is why your my favorite!” Ryuk said happily. She just giggled at his attitude and watched as the reaper ate his apples. As he ate loudly, Moon rolled his eyes and opened his chips.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Iki,” he said nicely.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome. Now Ryuk-” a big crunch from Ryuk eating an apple interrupted her. She sighed and waited for him to finish the treats before speaking again.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I have a few questions about the death note! My human is in trouble at the moment and kinda needs conformation on the rules.”</p><p> </p><p>Ryuk nodded his head as he listened to his friend explain the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I see the main issue here! Those rules are fake! Yeah sorry bout that! I had written them down for my human all those years ago.” He explained. Iki’s eyes widened with embarrassment as she groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah damn it! Now she’s going to be mad at me! I made such a big deal on the thirteen day rule, now I have no clue how to tell her that it’s not even real!” She sighed. “Anyways, I should be leaving now. Unfortunately can’t stay too long. Tell Aki that Iki says ‘Sup fucker!’ and that I’m doing just fine!”</p><p> </p><p>“Akimora is not here,” Moon informed. This information made Ikimora stop in her tracks and slowly turned to the hooded god of death.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe she got herself her own human,” he hung the chip high above his mouth and dropped it and began to chew.</p><p> </p><p>“That little hypocritical- Wait! I know just how to make it up to Kirina! Thanks for the info, Moon!” And with that, the now cheerful Shinigami flew off back to the human realm.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh!! How are they doing this!” Melanie yelled frustrated. She began to bang her head on the desk as Usagi gave the two a cup of coffee. Probably not he best idea when it’s late in the night and Kirina had school in the morning. The brunette thanked him softly as she took a sip of the brewed liquid.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how Melanie, I wish I did. Then it’d make this entire case go a lot fucking faster,” she remarked. She looked at the amount of criminals. She noticed a major pattern that Melanie has missed. A big chunk of these victims were various members of the Yakuza, even including the bosses.</p><p> </p><p>“Melanie! Look at this!” The detective looked closely at the files as Kirina pointed out her discovery.</p><p> </p><p>“Kirenia you absolute genius!! This most certainly narrows down our suspect list!” Her eyes brightened with this revaluation. Kirina’s heart skipped a beat as she saw Melanie happily pinned the files with the mob boss leaders and tied a red string around the pin, leading the string to the next pin. They all connected physically and metaphorical speaking, leading to a few other bosses. One time, the pale girl had to stand on her tip toes to reach where she wanted the pin and she had to stop herself from giggling and blushing. Once she was satisfied with the placements she looked at them and smiled brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“There! It’s him!” She pointed at a man with black hair slicked back. “Taishiro Nyoko.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I wouldn’t say it’s him who’s Kira, but it’s a possibility.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right! It could be one of his members!” She wrote down the name and connections with Kira. She then looked over at the blue eyed girl, who had been staring at her.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it? Normally I’m the one doing the staring,” she had ripped the paper and pinned it to Taishiro’s picture. Kirina blinked as she hadn’t realized she was staring.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh nothing, it’s just,” she paused. “I’ve never seen you this happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m on a fucking roll here!” She caught herself. “I-I mean we’re on a roll. Heh.” In her mind both herself and L were face palming. She started to blush in embarrassment and she then saw the clock.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you need to get to bed Kirina! You have school tomorrow and I don’t want to face your father’s untapped wrath!” Kirina didn’t hold back her giggles this time as she went to her bathroom and began to change into her pajamas.</p><p> </p><p>“Kirina!” The brunette yelped in surprise as she fell onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok?” Melanie called out in concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! I just slipped!” She glared daggers at Ikimora. “What do you want?” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oki! So good news, bad news, and more good news!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just spit it out!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well the two rules are fake so you don’t have to worry about them, and I know who the second Kira is! Well I know who they’re with, however if her human has the eyes then you’re screwed. Apparently my friend told me that your lifespan isn’t visible to humans with Shinigami eyes,” she explained.</p><p> </p><p>Kirina took a minute to process this information. Her face soon turned to one of anger as she stared at Iki.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean to tell me, I could have gotten rid of that fucking notebook from the beginning!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I still would have made you use it anyways! But that’s not the point here! The point is that I can be of use to you! When I see Akimora, I can tell you which human she’s attached too.”</p><p> </p><p>Kirina liked the sound of this. Catching whoever was behind this would mean she could be easily cleared. She could use them to her advantage to prove her innocence. But then again, it just as easily make her more guilty of being Kira. She pushed that thought away from her head and went back to Melanie.</p><p> </p><p>“All good?” She asked politely.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, I’m ready to actually get some sleep,” the brunette answered back.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright well I’ll see you in the morning!” She said as she walked out of the room, leaving Kirina by herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for making it this far! I hope you all have enjoyed the story this far! It’s really fun writing this! </p><p>Next chapter: Iki gets addicted to another fruit and we learn more on Kirina’s mother!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Blueberries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kirina gets Ikimora addicted to a new fruit while talking about her mom.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Kirina walked towards the school building she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a few more days. You can do this,” she prepared herself. ‘At least I have something to look forward to after school. I really like spending time with Melanie.’</p><p> </p><p>“Thinking about raccoon girl are ya?” Iki said startling her. She glared at the nosy creature.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just refer to Melanie as a raccoon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well in my opinion she looks like a green eyed panda.”</p><p> </p><p>Kirina giggled at her shinigami’s comment as she saw the vending machine. She had enough to buy two snacks from this one and a drink from the other one. She bought two bags of candy blueberries for her and Iki. She didn’t know if the shinigami liked blueberries but there were no apple flavored treats in the vending machine for her. She had gotten a bottle of orange juice for herself as well. She had few more minutes until her class started, even so, she could just be a little late if she wanted to. She sat down a bench were there were no people nearby or even in the area. She still looked around just to be safe. Once she opened the bag, Iki stopped in her tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“Ar-are those blueberries?” She asked obviously wanting some. Kirina handed her a bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Already thought ahead!”</p><p> </p><p>Iki’s face lit up as she tried to open the bag but failed due to her long fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you open it please?” She whined. Kirina did as she asked and Iki poked the sweet treat with her pointed finger like a spear and ate the blueberry. Suddenly something in her felt sad.</p><p> </p><p>“Iki? You ok?” The brunette asked her concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Y-yeah....” she paused mindlessly eating a blueberry. Her face lit up again as if nothing happened however. “These are delicious! I think I love them more then apples!” She admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’ll have to buy you fresh ones then, since you seem to like them so much,” she promised. Her eyes turned to the view in front of her. The trees that were usually filled with beautiful cherry blossoms in the spring had the leaves of a fire. A mixture of yellow, orange, and red leaves fall onto the ground as Kirina breathed in the scent of autumn in the air. It was her favorite time of year. The weather was not to hot or too cold and the month were the season is the most relevant, October, was her birthday month. Thankfully, the class she was taking didn’t last long and she had all the time she wanted to try and get out of the mess she was in. Meaning no distractions that could cause her to mess up. She pulled out a black notebook that was actually thicker then the death note. She opened it to fine the note her mother had written for her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To my little princess. I love you so much and I want you to know that when you play the song in your heart, your memories of me will always be there. You are very brave and kind and never forget what I always tell you. No matter how bad things may get, the best of us come from any place.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Love, mom</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kirina felt a tear roll down her cheek as she flipped the first page in the notebook to what looked like lyrics to a song. It was titled ‘We all need a hero’.</p><p> </p><p>“When I get afraid and all hope is gone. I reach for your hand and I go on cause someone like you. Who scared but won’t run is standing her ground for everyone because the best of us can come from any place. Helping the rest of us to face what we must face,” she sang out softly. Iki turned her attention to the lyrics at the page so she could follow. She, like the few others who have heard her voice, had fallen under the spell it had.</p><p> </p><p>“We all need a hero. Somebody to help us to to brave. We all need a hero. Someone that she can save. We all need a hero believing that deep inside, we’ll find there is some kind of hero too. Like the one I found in you.”</p><p> </p><p>That was all the page contained however. Iki looked at her in confusion and disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s all? I thought it’d be longer...” she pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t been able to continue the song without crying. I had written that little snippet for my mom before she died. This is one of the few things I have to remember her. I really loved her.” Iki thought for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“What was she like? I’ve never had that kind of parental love for anyone. Or at least I think, the feeling seems familiar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she was just like the perfect mother to me. She was sweet and kind. She always encouraged me to do my absolute best but she never cared about what grades I got as long as I tried. We shared a love of a lot of things. Singing, gaming, Disney movies, you name it. We were practically inseparable,” she explained as she recalled all the memories with her mother.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened to her? If you don’t want to say that’s fine!” Iki said holding her hands in a defense.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I have time, I’m running later then I wanted!” Kirina said in a hurry. She grabbed her bag and left for her class.</p><p> </p><p>Melanie was snoring loudly in her bed as Usagi came in with a cup of coffee and some strawberry pancakes.</p><p> </p><p>“Sis, time to wake up,” he said softly. She, however, ignored this and groaned. She pulled the covers closer to her and snuggled deeper into them.</p><p> </p><p>“I have coffee and pancakes,” he drew out.</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of pancakes?” She asked sleepily.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re favorite, strawberry.”</p><p> </p><p>The black haired detective shot up and looked at the food Usagi prepared for her. She had a bright smile on her face as she took the the mug and plate.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so good to me!” She said with a mouthful of pancakes. Usagi just smiled softly at his sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Well why else would I be your sort of big brother, be grateful that I’m not an asshole brother like in old T.V shows.”</p><p> </p><p>Once she was finished with her breakfast, she put on her clothes (after Usagi left of course) and went downstairs to the main room. There she found everyone on time, with the exception of Kirina.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope everyone is doing well today! Natsume-Chan and I got a big jump start on how we should proceed!”</p><p> </p><p>The others noticed her nice and cheerful mood as she pulled up a tab with the Yakuza group.</p><p> </p><p>“This group is run by Nyoko Taishiro. How this connects his group with Kira is that a large proportion of the victims were members of various Yakuza groups connected to Taishiro’s group. We don’t know who Kira is, but we know that they are a member of this group. So be on the lookout for any of these known members.” She handed out folders to everyone with the photos and descriptions of the people in the Yakuza. She then looked over at the clock, Kirina was late.</p><p> </p><p>“Natsume-San, where’s Kirina?”</p><p> </p><p>“She said that she needed to get a few things from the mall. She apologizes for being a little late,” he responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok! Apples or blueberries?” She asked Iki but it sounded as if she was referring to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely blueberries now!!” Iki responded quickly and impatient. She bit back a smile as she put the blueberries in her basket.</p><p> </p><p>“But Niko-Kun!! I want that one!” A girl whined out. Kirina turned her gaze to where the voice was and she saw a small girl with long black hair pulled up into a high ponytail with three large buff men.</p><p> </p><p>“I know Miss, but your father has a meeting in a few moments and we need to get back before then-”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care! If you don’t get me what I want, I’ll tell Daddy!” She threatened. One of the men quickly grabbed what she had been wanting and the other elbowed Niko in the ribs.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn. Well I think that’s it for sweets and food so I-“ she soon saw Iki’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Iki? What’s wrong?” She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s her, that girl. She’s the second Kira.” Kirina then looked back at that girl.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s her name?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t tell you that, against the rules.” She mentally cursed at this.</p><p> </p><p>“But you see the shinigami attached to her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and I’m about to go throw hands with her.” Before the brunette could stop her shinigami, it was already too late. Ikimora lunged at the second Kira and grabbed at the air, which had made Kirina infer that she was fighting with the other shinigami.</p><p> </p><p>“Iki! The hell?!” Akimora yelled out and that caught Michi’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it Akimora? Is it another shinigami?” She asked concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Find out who she’s attached too!” She said struggling against the younger and angry god of death.</p><p> </p><p>Michi used the shinigami eyes to see who didn’t have a lifespan. She soon saw a girl with brown hair at an isle looking over to where they were slightly. She looked concerned as she turned from the situation. This was Aki’s fight, not hers. She smiled widely as she ran after her.</p><p> </p><p>Once Kirina was out of the store, she hoped Iki was going to be ok. She seemed really pissed off at that other shinigami. But her thoughts were soon abruptly by someone pushing her over to the ground and hugging her.</p><p> </p><p>“I finally found you Kira!!!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A familiar feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kirina convinces Michi to leave her alone for now and Iki and Aki sort out most of their differences</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kirina turned over to whoever just pushed her to see the black haired girl from earlier. She had a bright smile on her face as she was happy to see Kirina. The brunette didn’t know this girl at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m so happy to finally meet you!” She said squeezing her hard. Kirina squeaked as the fan girl hugged her.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?” She wheezed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on! I know your Kira!” She said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not! Let me go!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not until you admit it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine! Just let me go!” She let go and the brunette huffed in air as she got up. She then wiped off the dirt and looked at the fallen groceries. ‘I guess Iki won’t be getting her blueberries.’</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go somewhere private,” she whispered to the mystery girl. The girl followed her like a lovesick puppy, and it made her really uncomfortable. They soon arrived at a cafe and went to the farthest corner.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I’m not the one your looking for. I do own a death note, but I haven’t written names in it for a while. I don’t want this so you can just go and find someone else,” Kirina explained. “Go home and forget we ever met.”</p><p> </p><p>“B-but, I’ve been killing criminals for you! I can help you get to M! I can get rid of them and I’ll kill anyone who gets in your way!”</p><p> </p><p>Kirina’s eyes widen with anger. ‘Does this girl not get it! I’m not Kira! I never will be Kira! I have to get her to stay away from M. That’s it!’</p><p> </p><p>“That won’t be necessary, you see,” she pulled the black haired girl closer. “I am Kira, I just wanted to make sure no one could hear what I’m about to tell you. I have a plan, but you have to follow to a T. Do as I say and nothing else, if I don’t order you to do anything, don’t do anything. Understand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes! Of course Kira! I won’t let you down!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just call me Kirina, now I have to get back to my house so please, go home until further notice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok! Here’s my number so we could contact each other!” She wrote down her number and exchanged it to Kirina. As the girls walked away, the black haired girl turned around back to Kirina.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! I forgot to tell you my name! I’m Nyoko Michi!”</p><p> </p><p>‘Nyoko! It’s his daughter who’s Kira! Oh M you lucky girl, I’ve got your information!’ “Well you already know my name, I’ll see you later tonight to discuss plans Nyoko-Chan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please! Call me Michi! I think we’re best friends already!” She said hugging the taller girl tightly. She then ran off as the brunette gave out a sigh of relief. She looked back and groaned softly at the fallen blueberries. She went back to the store to buy extra.</p><p> </p><p>As Ikimora scratched and pulled at Akimora, the two flew all round town.</p><p> </p><p>“Iki what the hell! Stop!” Aki said trying to get the angry god of death off of her.</p><p> </p><p>“No you lying piece of shit! You’re a fucking hypocrite you know that!” The shinigami yelled out in anger. “You say you care about humans, but you ended up getting yourself a human to toy with! Well I won’t have you ruining my fun!”</p><p> </p><p>“No Iki! You don’t understand!” She yelled out, however the younger shinigami didn’t listen. She didn’t want to listen to her. Instead she pushed her hard onto the pavement with an angry look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Please! I’m doing this to protect you!” Iki stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Protect me?” Her face turned to one of anger and confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to know something, you can’t fall in love with this human. If you do, you will turn to dust and die. And I don’t want that to happen to you. None of us do, you have to understand. I went to that human girl to try and find you and warn you. Please forgive me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. If anyone should be apologizing it’s me for jumping to conclusions. I’m sorry I attacked you. I think I got you pretty good too,” she said grimacing at Akimora’s cuts, bruises, and scratches.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, nothing a little healing won’t fix.”</p><p> </p><p>Iki wrapped her arms around the god of death and gave her a hug. It was a little awkward with her chains in the way. Once they separated, Iki looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh, where the hell are we?” Iki asked panicking.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like we aren’t even in Japan anymore, look,” The older Shinigami pointed to a sigh that said ‘Sunnydale, California.’</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my, I legit fought you to the other side of the earth??” Iki said groaning, but also proud of herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, I guess so.”</p><p> </p><p>The two made their way around town to look at the humans while their humans figured things out.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you think he’ll die?” Iki asked pointing at a rugged man.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe an overdose or car crash. I’m leaning more towards the latter.” The two giggled as Iki then saw two others walking to a building. It was a girl with red haired tied in a braid while the one next to her was a boy who looked to be a bit older then her with black hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Look I know you’ll do great, your program is breathtaking and you’ve been practicing to the point where it’s flawless,” The black haired boy reassured her. She seemed to be a little more at ease with this.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, but promise you’re going to stay and watch. I feel a lot more comfortable skating when I know for a fact that you’re there,” the red head asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I will, now go out there and make them breathless!” Iki stared at the two enter the building. Both girls got really curious so they phased out from the roof to a big room with a large rink. Other people seemed to be sliding on there.</p><p> </p><p>“It seems that these humans can walk on ice,” Aki pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“They have knives for feet!” Iki said pointing at someone’s feet. She then saw that girl from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>‘Jade Louderman and Brandon Latimer, weird names but ok,’ Iki read the name out in her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re going to be great, now I’ll be in the front row so you can see me, ok?” Jade nodded her head. “Good,” he planted a kiss on her forehead. “Now I know you don’t need it but good luck.” With that he left.</p><p> </p><p>Iki watched the two with focused curiosity as she saw the red head take of her jacket to revile a beautiful sparkling outfit. She put on the knife shoes and went onto the ice as they called out a name.</p><p> </p><p>“Justice Allard!”</p><p> </p><p>Iki watched the girl with great interest as she felt something warm in her. The feeling that she’s seen this girl before. Or someone like her. She was impressed with how fluid she was with her movements. A spark grew in her monochrome eyes, she actually genuinely enjoyed watching this girl act as if she was flying on the ice. However her thoughts were interrupted by Akimora.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to go, our humans may be worried.” The two shinigami flew off back to Japan. They saw Kirina walking with a bag in hand as Aki stopped in her tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“That girl.... she’s your human?” She asked worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes why? You don’t love her do you?” The chained shinigami didn’t answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, you do??!” She asked shocked and worried.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like I love her romantically! I love her like... I don’t know I just do!” She tried to defend herself. Kirina had heard Ikimora’s yelling and called out for her, holding the blueberries.</p><p> </p><p>“This conversation isn’t over!” She said before going to the brunette opening her mouth wide as Kirina tossed a blueberry in her mouth happily. Aki looked at them with a bitter sweet expression and flew off to Michi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>